Eragon's Friend
by EragonFan31
Summary: An orignal story i came up with after reading a few other storys and after being dissapointed by the forth book. Plan on making it long, rated T for violence and mild use of language. First story i have written, so i will take any comments on the story. And please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eragon looked up from his spot. A few yards away stood the deer that he had been hunting week for many days. He was hiding behind a tree in the thick underbrush, and was hidden from sight. He silently cocked an arrow and drew the string back on his bow. He slowed down his breathing and lined up the shot. Just as he let go, an explosion was heard throughout the forest that scared the deer away just before his arrow hit it.

"Crap… that was my best arrow…" Eragon got up from his spot and looked around. "I wonder what that noise was from…" As he looked, Eragon noticed a circle of black, about 10 yards in diameter, and a blue stone in the center. He slowly walked towards the stone, as he cocked an arrow that was pointed at the stone. When he was close enough to the stone, he gently pushed it with his foot, and jumped back.

While Eragon was exploring the stone, Eragon was unaware of the ghostly shadow behind him. As silent as the wind, the shadow crept up behind Eragon slowly. Then leaned inhaled, and stood right behind his ear.

"BOO!" The shout was yelled into Eragon's that echoed throughout the forest. Eragon himself let go of the stung bow, letting the arrow impale itself into a tree. Meanwhile, the girl, for the shadow was a girl, was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Alex! Why do you insist on scaring the living crap out of me?" Eragon quickly got up from the ground, dusted off his pants, and looked at his lifelong friend. He had meet Alex while going to the market with his Aunt one day. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

_He was walking in front of his Aunt, carrying the new leathers she had just bought. He looked back at her and smiled, not notice the girl running towards him. When he turned back around, Eragon and the girl hit each other with a loud SMACK!_ _He laid there on the ground when he saw a girl's face, with long brown hair and green eyes, entered his_ _view._

"_Are you okay?" The girl looked at him with concern in her eyes. She stood up and held out a hand for Eragon. He took it, and she said,_ _"That was for running over you, I'm really sorry by the way…" She looked at the ground in embarrassment. Eragon looked at her and replied, "Its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm Eragon by the way." She looked back at him, "But I should have been paying attention…." She was suddenly let cut off by another girl running towards her. "Alex! I found you!" The girl then hugged Alex._

"_Yes Kendra, you did." Alex looked back at Eragon, "Well, as this little squirt just told you, I am Alex." Alex ruffled Kendra's hair. Eragon was about to say hi to Kendra, but he had heard his Aunt calling his name. "Well, I guess I have to go, it was nice meeting you Kendra, and I guess I'll see you around Alex." He quickly gathered up his dropped leather, and then ran over to his Aunt._

… Eragon looked back at Alex and sighed. "Well? Are you going to sit their laughing all day, or are you going to help me get my arrows back?"

Alex got up, and she was trying to hold back a giggle. "See Eragon? This is why you need me around, your just too boring!" Alex quickly ran over to help him. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"I'm not really sure; it seems to be a stone." Eragon picked up his bow then raised his eyebrow at Alex, "How long have you been following me anyway Alex?"

"Uhh… a few days I think…, since you left Garrow's house I know that." Alex looked up at him and smiled. Sneaking around was always a habit of hers, and it was no secret to anyone in the town. "I find it hard to believe that the "Mighty Hunter" and with of off his skills would miss me while I followed him in his own domain." Alex looked towards Eragon, and laughed at the look she got from him.

"'Mighty Hunter" huh? What does that make you then Alex?" Eragon quickly threw a stone at Alex, which she dogged with ease. Alex just stuck her tongue out at Eragon. After sitting there for a minute or two, Alex got off Eragon, and looked around.

"Well, you going to just lay there, or are we going to find out what this thing is?" Alex looked around as Eragon got up. "So, what exactly happen here?"

"I'm not really sure what happened…. All I know is what you know, after all, you saw what I say, remember?" Eragon picked up his bow, and retrieved his arrows. "So, you want to find out what this is?"

Alex nodded at Eragon then walked over to the stone. "So, you want to pick this up, or should I?"

Eragon looked over at Alex, then walked over and picked it up. "It looks like a stone, but who knows? It was obvious sent here by magic or something…, plus, it perfectly smooth."

"Well, we could take it back into town and see if it's worth something…, or you could trade it for food, considering you lost your kill because of it." Alex looked at Eragon, "If it's not worth anything, I could buy the food for you, I know how your Uncle doesn't like charity, but you know he considers me family now."

"Yea Alex, you are the VERY annoying sister I never had." To his comment, Eragon got a punch in the shoulder. He cried out in mock pain, and held his shoulder.

"Watch it "brother", or I might hurt you some more…" Alex laughed at Eragon. "Well, we had better start heading back, or if you want to just hang out in the woods all day…"


	2. Chapter 2

_First off I would like to thank the people who reviewed, I am sad it was only two people though…., for 108 views, I would expect more… Anyway on with the story, oh, and if I didn't say this before, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BESIDES MY OC! Happy Reading!_

Chapter 2

Alex and Eragon sat around the campfire that was the middle of their camp.

"So…, Eragon what are you going to do with the stone if you can't sell it?" Alex looked up form the fire at her friend.

"I don't really know, I'm not even sure if I want to sell it…"

"Why wouldn't you? Because of it you lost your deer, what is Garrow going to say if you go back home empty handed?"

"Alex chill, if I can't sell it in town, I'll just have to wait for the traders to come. Besides, it might not even be worth something."

"Eragon, listen to yourself, it's perfectly smooth, and looks as if it was sent here by magic! Why would it not be worth something?"

"Okay Alex, I get it, but who would buy it? We don't even know what kind of stone it is!" Eragon stood up and pretty much yelled at Alex.

"Eragon…, I'm going to bed if you're going to yell at me about something that isn't my fault." Alex walked over to her bedspread and laid down for the night. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Eragon, goodnight."

Eragon was the first to wake up the next morning witch surprised him, considering he was up most of the night thinking about his argument with Alex. He looked over at her sleeping form. _I'm going to have to tell her I'm sorry, I just hope she isn't made at me when she wakes up…_ As he was thinking about what he was going to tell Alex, he pulled out the stone and continued to stare at it.

Alex woke up a few minutes after Eragon did. The first that she noticed about him was that he was deep in thought. She got up and walked into the woods.

"Alex? Where are you going?" Eragon looked up from the stone to stare at his friend.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast, and do stretch a little bit, don't worry, I'll be fine." With that, she walked away from Eragon, into the woods.

_Great…, she's still pissed at me over last night…., this should be fun. _Eragon shuddered with the thought of the last time Alex was mad at him. _She wouldn't talk to me for a week…, but then again, I did embarrass her in front of half the town…. How mad can she be this time?_

As it turns out, Alex wasn't that mad at all, she was just irritated that her best friend yelled at her over nothing. _Why did he even yell at me anyway? It's not like I called him stupid or anything…_ She was still thinking about why he could have yelled when she returned to the makeshift camp they had made. She walked past Eragon, seeing that he was still staring at the stone.

"Alex, look, I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not really sure why I even yelled…, I guess I was just confused…." Eragon looked at the ground when he was done talking.

"Eragon, its okay…"

"No it's not Alex, it was not even that important what we were talking about, and I yelled at you about it!" Eragon put his head down. "Alex, I've never yelled at you before, even over something really important…."

"Gods Eragon, you're a wreck right now, what happened while I was gone?" Alex walked over and lightly embraced Eragon.

"I don't know Alex…., for some strange reason, I feel like I have to protect this stone…, I guess that's why I yelled at you last night. It felt like you were trying to take the stone away from me…" Eragon looked over to the stone.

"Eragon, why don't why just pack up our stuff and continue back towards Carvahall? We can talk more, and it doesn't have to be about the stone." Alex got up and punched Eragon lightly on his shoulder. "Come on, I race you to see who can get their stuff packed first."

"You're on."

The two were about 2 hours west of town when they stopped, due to it turning dusk. Both Eragon and Alex were tired, due to the fact that they raced each other the whole way here. After making a fire, they both sat around it, and stared into the flames.

"Alex? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot for it Eragon."

"Why did you follow me?"

Alex was caught off guard by the question. _Why did I follow him anyway? _Alex herself wasn't sure why she really followed Eragon, so she came up with something she knew _could _happen. "Uhm… I followed you because it seems everywhere you go something exciting happens, and I didn't want to be stuck in town while you had the time of your life out here."

"Okay…? You've never followed before, why start now?"

Alex's heart stopped at the question. _I can't tell him the truth…_

"Did something happen with your mom again?"

_How did he know? _

"Alex, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I know how hard it is for you."

"No Eragon, its fine. Your right anyway, she got drunk again, only this time she… she…" Alex's words were lost in the sob the came from her.

Seeing this, Eragon muttered, "oh Alex…." He Walked over to Alex, sat down next to her, and embraced he. "Alex, I'm so sorry…" They sat there, Eragon embracing Alex for a good hour.

When she stopped sobbing, Alex got up from Eragon's embraced and stated, "It's late Eragon, we had better get to bed so we can get to town fairly early" With that she sat down on her bedroll, and started getting in.

"Alex…" Eragon stopped, not sure if he wanted to continue his sentence, but he knew he had to. "You know you can tell me anything right? As you once told me, "We're like brother and sister"…" Eragon looked at Alex with sorrow in his eyes.

Alex stopped what she was doing and looked back at Eragon. "Yes, I'm sorry.., can I tell you tomorrow what happened? It's still too fresh in my mind right now."

"Sure Alex, I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Eragon started to climb into his bedroll, then stopped and said, "Night Alex, see you in the morning."

A quick "Goodnight Eragon," was all he got in response.

After about an hour, the two succumbed to the sleep their bodies needed. I was quiet out, but the two were so engrossed in their own dreams that they quiet sound of an egg slowly breaking apart didn't wake them.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I really want to say I'm sorry to all you people who read my story. I recently borrowed Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess from my friend and that has taken up most of my free time. That and I busy all year round… anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Alex was the first to wake up the next morning. She was still half asleep when she felt a small nudge on her side. "Eragon…., go away, I'm still sleepy…" The nudge stopped for a few minutes, but after a little bit, she felt it again.

"Eragon…, please, I really don't want to get up right now…" Again, she felt the nudge, only this time it was a little harder. "Eragon, go away!" She tried to get up and push 'Eragon' away from her, but all she felt was air, and fell onto her face.

"Funny Eragon…, real funny." Alex lifted her head up and saw Eragon was still laying in his bedroll, fast asleep. _Wait a sec.., if he is still sleeping, who, or what, woke me up?_ Alex looked around, but saw nothing. _Okay, maybe I was just dreaming. _Just as Alex was debating on to lay back down, or to get up, she heard the soft thudding of feet, almost like a cats. When she turned to look, she was knocked down by an unknown animal.

Alex looked up at the animal sitting on her chest. It looked to have the size of an adult cat, and it was covered in sapphire scales. Alex thought to herself for a second, _hold on a second…., scales? The only animals that have scales are lizards and fish…., unless…._ She looked back up at the animal, and saw it yawn, and spread something from its back that looked like wings. _It's a Dragon! But where did it come from, and what is it doing out here in the Spine?_ She thought to herself for a second, and then sighed.

"ERAGON!" The yell from Alex jolted Eragon awake.

"What's going on? OUCH!" In his hast to get up, Eragon tripped over his bedspread, and fell flat on his face. He looked over to Alex, who was strangely lying on her back, still halfway in her bedspread. "So…, what did you wake me up for anyway? I was having this great dream…." Eragon slightly closed his eyes, as if to continue his dream.

"Eragon, you need to look at my chest."

"Wha-? What did you just say?"

"You need to look at my chest."

"Why?"

"Eragon, just look, it's not like I'm naked, I'm still wearing clothes."

Eragon, still uncomfortable about the whole thing, pushed himself off the ground, and looked at Alex's chest. "Alex?"

"Yes Eragon?"

"What's that animal laying on your chest?"

"Ah, so now you see why I woke you up?" Eragon nodded at her. "Eragon, I believe that this is a dragon."

"A what?!"

"Dragon. A dragon, you know? The ones that fly?"

"I know what a dragon is! I just can't believe that there is one lying on your chest!"

"Well, if you're done looking at it, could you maybe help me get it off so I can get up?"

"Oh, okay."

Alex sighed as Eragon approached her, and reached out to grab the dragon. "Here dragon, here little dragon…" At hearing Eragon call it, the dragon looked up at him. Just before he grabbed it, the dragon nudged its head into Eragon left hand. There was a flash of bright light from his hand, and then Eragon fell to ground. The dragon then jumped off Alex, and sat next to Eragon. Alex got up and looked at Eragon and the dragon.

"Well…., I guess he was just too nervous…"

Alex laughed to herself, then started to pack up their "camp". After it was packed, she sat next to Eragon, thinking about how they would hide the dragon from the rest of the town. As she thought, she was unaware that the dragon had moved from Eragon's side. She felt something on her shoulder and looked to the side. There see was meet with a snout to the face. She smiled at the dragon, not seeing how something as tiny and cute as it, would become a large, fearsome, fire-breathing companion. Then she felt its snout touch her forehead, and laughed at the dragon once again.

After a few minutes, the dragon started to squeak at Alex, as if it wanted something.

"What is it little dragon? Do you want something?" The dragon looked up at her, then started to crew on her pant leg.

"Oh, you're hungry." The dragon stopped crewing on her paint leg, and then squeaked again. "Alright, watch over Eragon here while I go get you some fresh food." With that, Alex picked up the dragon, and set it on Eragon's chest, then set off into the forest.

**So that's chapter 3! Sorry it's a little short, tight on time right now, and I didn't want to get into Alex's "special" moment right now. That's going to be the next chapter, so, be ready for a little surprise! Oh, and before anyone asks, no, she is going to become Dragon Rider, but I do have something planed for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, im really sorry I haven't been updating once a week, my time on the computer is very limited, and school just started, I will however, update as soon as the chapters are finished, and I want to say im sorry for the short chapter. I got this far, but then I got a stupid writers block, but Alex's "special moment" WILL be next chapter, that is for sure. I would like to just say that updates will maybe be once or twice a month from now on, I cannot saw im sorry enough to truly tell you guys how sorry I am for doing this, and just want to say please don't hate me? Please? The next chapter will be over 2k+ words to make up for my lacking here, again guys, im really sorry. **

Chapter 4

Alex walked silently through the woods as she tried to find food for the dragon. As she was intently watching the woods for small game, she started thinking to herself. _A dragon! I can't believe that Eragon found a dragon! And it hatched for him! Hold on a sec…. that makes him a Dragon Rider! That lucky boy! Gods…, I wonder what it would be like to have wings…_

As Alex was searching for food for the dragon, Eragon was slowly waking up. "Damn…., my head hurts…" He slowly lifted his head up from the ground, and sat against a nearby tree. "Alex? Alex, what happened to me?" He looked around for her, but couldn't find her in their camp. He was about to call for her again, but something interrupted him.

"Squeak!"

Eragon was confused by the small noise. _What kind of animal makes that kind of squeak? It almost sounded like it was mixed with a growl… wait a second, a dragon!_ Eragon looked around where he was sitting, and there he saw it, the sapphire blue dragon waking up next to him. Eragon jumped back at the sight of the dragon. _Okay Eragon, calm yourself, you saw it earlier…, something happened only after you touched it. Note to self, don't touch the dragon anymore._ Eragon looked back at the dragon next to him. A small smile reached Eragon's face as he saw the waking beauty in a new light, but it quickly faded when he went to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Alex was still looking around for some small game for the dragon. She had a small rabbit she was following, and she was just drawing her bow when a hawk flew down and snatched the rabbit up from the ground. _Well that's just perfect, just as I was about get some breakfast, a stupid hawk has to take it…_ Alex kept on grumbling on in the same manner, until she was about halfway back to the camp, and suddenly tripped on something. _Damn it… _Alex got up and brushed herself off, then looked at what she tripped on. It seemed to be a craved image of a hawk on a pole with hands reaching for its wings. On the bottom she saw some strange runes that looked familiar to her somehow. Not thinking about it, she read them out loud the best she could, and was knocked out cold, much like Eragon was earlier.

During the time that Alex found the hawk totem, Eragon was staring at his hand, then back at the dragon next to him. _I'm a Dragon Rider now… _Those five words have been echoing through his head for the past half hour. _I wonder what Garrow will say…, no, I can't tell him… only Alex and I can know right now…, Dragon Riders haven't been seen for over one hundred years, the town might just kill the dragon too… _The only thing that got Eragon out of his trance was a sudden flash of light coming form the woods.


End file.
